narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shan Numachi
'Shan Numachi '(シャンゼ, Numachi Shan) - był bohaterem z Kusakagure, który brał udział w Pierwszej, Drugiej, Trzeciej i Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Był na poziomie Kage, choć publicznie był Joninem, zaś jego umiejętności były wysokie w wielu dziedzinach. Został przywołany przez Kabuto do jego oddziału "bohaterów wojennych", by spowolnić Dywizję Kitsuchiego. Przeszłość Urodził się w okolicach Iwagakure, a jego ojciec był szanowanym jōninem i najbogatszym shinobim w wiosce. Jego ojciec nie interesował się nim tylko pieniędzmi, a matka zmarła na nieznaną chorobę. Gdy miał 12 lat był bardzo słabym geninem, ponieważ jego ojciec zakończył karierę shinobi i zaczął wydawać pieniądze na alkohol. Nikt nie miał czasu go trenować, ponieważ zbliżała się Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi i ninja zaczęli ruszać na front. Włamał się do muzeum i ukradł zwój z zakazanymi technikami Iwagakure. Gdy został przyłapany trafił do więzienia i tam spędził 5 lat. Jego ojciec nie chciał zapłacić za jego wyjście, ponieważ był chciwy. W czasie pobytu w więzieniu poznał ninję skazanego na karę śmierci o imieniu Kinhari, który przekazał mu sekrety technik kontroli włosów. Po pięciu latach treningu w więzieniu odszedł z wioski do kraju Trawy, gdzie w spokoju tworzył nowe techniki. Wygląd Shan ma długie i zielone włosy. Nosi spiczastą zbroję koloru fioletowego ze żółtymi naramiennikami. Na klacie jego zbroi widnieje herb Kusagakure. A na plecach ma miecz "'Tysiąca Traw". Charakter Numachi bardzo szanuje swoich wrogów można to wywnioskować z jego wypowiedzi do Hanzo. Szczerze nienawidzi Drugiego i Trzeciego Tsuchikage, którzy nakazali zaatakować jego wioskę. Wcześniej nienawidził wioski i swoich rodaków, ale zmieniło to się po walcę. Gdy odchodził powiedział do Kurotsuchi:'' "Masz potencjał by zostać Tsuchikage, a gdy się to stanie proszę dbaj o swoich geninów i chroń Wioskę Trawy". Umiejętności Ninjutsu Shan Numachi posiada ogromny wachlarz technik. Potrafi pluć zatrutymi senbon i trującym gazem, a jak jest w trybie mędrca silnie żrącym kwasem. Umie kotrolować zielone włosy podobnie jak Jiraiya i, które bardzo przypominają trawę. Przwołuje Jaszczurki i Grzyby do wzmocnienia swoich technik. Gdy był geninem uczył się technik ziemii jednak nie wychodziły mu one dobrze, później jednak opanował kilka z nich, ale nie prezentował ich w walce. Genjutsu Potrafi on wytworzyć krótkotrwałe Genjutsu poprzez machanie mieczem mające na celu chwilowe oszołomienie przeciwnika. Zna też potężne Genjutsu, które jest jego najsilniejszą techniką wykonywaną za pomocą ogromnego grzyba. Taijutsu i Kenjutsu Za pomocą zwykłego Taijutsu był w stanie pokonać Kibę i elitarnych Jonninów Iwy. Gdy wchodził w tryb mędrca robił się 2 razy silniejszy w walce wręcz. Skutecznie obchodził się swoim mieczem i biczleft|thumb|220px|Umiejętności Shanaem. A jego umiejętności walki dorównywały Rocku Lee i Guyowi. Pierwsza Wojna Shinobi W końcu do Wioski Trawy przeniosła się Wojna i została zaatakowana przez shinobi z Iwagakure. Bardzo ciężko mu było walczyć ze swoimi byłymi rodakami, ale w Kusagakure był bardzo szanowany i miał rodzinę, chciał ich za wszelką cenę chronić. Dzięki jego potężnemu Genjutsu oraz wspaniałymi żołnierzami z wioski trawy odbił ataki nieprzyjaciół. Później okazało się, że odwrót był tylko przykrywką, otóż jego Wioska została zza tyłów zaatakowana i zginęła jego żona oraz młody synek. Udało mu się obronić wioskę przed całkowitym zniszczeniem, lecz zginął jej przywódca. Później osobiście szukał generała armii, która zaatakowała wioskę. Okazał się nim jego ojciec, który został generałem dla większych zysków. Pozabijał jego straż i po długiej i ciężkiej walce zabił też swojego ojca. Po wszystkim wziął jego miecz i zwoje po czym powrócił do wioski stając się jej przywódcą. W Iwagakure stał się uważany za zdrajcę i okrzyknięty missing-ninem. Druga Wojna Shinobi Dzięki sprawnej dyplomacji i sojuszowi z Konohą udało mu się uniknąć zniszczenia swojego kraju. W zamian był wysyłany na Amegakure do walki z shinobi Kraju Ziemii. Gdy widział co się tam dzieję postanowił pomóc tutejszej ludności opiekując się ich dziećmi i zabierając je na swoje granice ucząc je ninjutsu. Bardzo głośno było o jego nierozstrzygniętej walce z Hanzo. Po wojnie wyszkolił specjalny oddział składający się z sierot z Ame mający na celu pomoc cywilom Kraju Deszczu. Trzecia Wojna Shinobi Shan długo rządził Kusagakure, powoli dręczyła go starość. Jego życie skończyło się do wybuchu Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, gdy jego Kraj został zaatakowany. Zginął w bohaterskiej Bitwie na stepach Kusa dając czas ludziom z wioski na ucieczke i eskortowanie ich przez Konoszan. Zabił wielu wrogich shinobi i w oczach Iwagakure przestał być zdrajcą tylko stał się symbolem chwały i złego traktowania geninów w przeszłości. Można to wywnioskować z wypowiedzi Kitsuchiego ''"Nie sądziłem, że natrafię na Wielkiego Zielonowłosego Shana z Kusagakure". Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Kabuto przywołał go w celu wzmocnienia wojsk Akatsuki. Wraz z innymi bohaterami znalazł się na tyłach Sojuszu Shinobi. Gdy zobaczyli go ninja z Iwagakure mocno się wystraszyli, a niektórzy nawet pouciekali. Jako pierwszy zaatakował go Kiba i jego pies za pomocą wirującego kła, jednak szybko ich rozbroił za pomocą bicza przypominającego iglaste pnącze. Gdy chciał ich przeciąć techniką Kenjutsu: Zielone Cięcie, Kurotsuchi ochroniła ich techniką Doton: Doryūheki. Prawie udało mu się przeciąć nawet kamienny blok. Potem do kunoichi dołączyli inni ninja z Iwagakure. Jednego z nich łapie w krótkie Genjutsu Konoha-Ryu Yanagi, które nauczył się od shinobi z Konohy, a potem przecina go Sesaku Midori. Dwóch innych zabił używając Hari no Jutsu czyli techniki kontroli włosów. Gdy chciał następnych zabić techniką dmuchania trującym gazem to w odpowiedzi Kurotsuchi odbija ją techniką Katon: Endan. Następnie za pomocą Yoton no Jutsu stapia jego miecz. Potem stwierdził, że musi zabić wszystkich swoją najpotężniejszą techniką. Przywołał olbrzymiego grzyba, który zaczął siać pył dookoła i tych co go wdychali łapał w silne genjutsu.Kurotsuchi nie mogła się z niego wydostać wraz z innymi ninja.Później odkryła, że ten pył to malutkie zarodniki grzybów, i które można łatwo spalić. Użyła na sobie ognistej czakry, która spaliła wszystkie zarodniki w jej ciele, ale w zamian miała oparzenia 2 i 3 stopnia. Jako jedynej udało jej się uwolnić z iluzji. Zniszczyła grzyba za pomocą Gōkakyū no Jutsu i tym samym uwolniła resztę. Shan był bardzo zdumiony umiejętnościami kunoichi. W odpowiedzi przywołał ogromną Jaszczurkę, z którą kiedyś walczył z Hanzo. Wraz ze swoim przywołanym stworzeniem zrobił duże zamieszanie na polu bitwy. Kiba połączył się z Akamaru tworząc dwugłowego wilka i za pomocą Wielkiego wirującego kła rozerwał Jaszurkę na strzępy. Numachi zaczął gromadzić chakrę Senjutsu i powoli zamieniać się w jaszczurkę. Gdy zaatakowała go reszta ninja z Iwa trafił ich wszystkich zatrutymi senbon ze śliny. Już chciał opluć Kibę żrącym kwasem, ale Kurotsuchi powiedziała mu, że niech nie będzie zdziwiony, że jest szanowany w Iwagakure nawet bardziej od Tsuchikage. Shan był bardzo zaskoczony tą wypowiedzią, gdyż za jego czasów był uosobieniem hańby i obwołany zdrajcą. Potem przeprosił wszystkich ninja za jego nienawiść do Wioski Skał i prosił o ochronę dla Kraju Trawy. Jego dusza odeszła w zaświaty. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Trawy Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Missing-nin